


Fill Me Up

by AccursedSpatula



Series: Brotherly Love [6]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Dom/sub, Fisting, Gangbang, I Apologize For This, M/M, Making My Beta Happy, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew just as well as Loki what would be expected of him tonight. He’d washed and primped and cleaned, combed his hair and oiled his skin, clad now in just a simple drape of cloth about his waist. There were other <i>preparations</i> he had seen to, ones not visible, but more vital and necessary than his appearance, and Thor flushed hotly with shame as he thought about those measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few weeks ago, never thought it was good enough to toss online, but here we are. Betaed, as always, by Moiraine, who requested the...*events* that transpire in the end of this.
> 
> Guys, I really, really can't write porn. So...this will be the last one for a while. I'm working on StC and a fic for the Avengers Big Bang, so I'll be occupied with those.
> 
> Quasi-fill for a norsekink prompt; I don't think it meets the requirements, but regardless, prompt at: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/6420.html?thread=11667220#t11667220

Thor shivered as he entered the room.

It was partly because of cold, for the hall was chillier than he was used to, and he was wearing much less than he normally did, stripped down to just a thin cloth wrapped around his hips, a last measure of modesty that he needed. The other part was anticipation, a mixture of anxiety and excitement that had turned every nerve in his body raw and made his hands tremble.

He kept his eyes locked on the floor as he padded barefoot across the room, the circle of men standing in the center parting for him. They stood beside a table, the very table that they feasted on, coming together to celebrate victory or any kind of auspicious event, sometimes gathering merely at the request of their lord. Thor admired this kinship, this camaraderie, and the table in the mead hall was a perfect representation of the kind of brotherhood he so longed for.

Loki didn’t understand it, that kind of bond. Thor was like a wolf, useless without a pack, but Loki was more solitary, like one of the lynxes that stalked the forests alone. Loki didn’t see the need for such companions, and so he saw no need for Thor’s efforts to join this band of berserkers.

He had been adamantly against Thor’s active pursuit of such a group, especially when he heard of the sordid tales of their initiations. “Don’t do it, Thor,” he had warned, absolutely furious when he heard that Thor had been accepted. Loki had given him countless reasons as to why he shouldn’t go through it, reasons that Thor shot down or brushed off with simple reminders that it was his choice.

“Please, Thor?” Loki had finally asked, nearing his breaking point. “I don’t want you to do it.”

Thor’s answer remained no.

He knew just as well as Loki what would be expected of him tonight. He’d washed and primped and cleaned, combed his hair and oiled his skin, clad now in just a simple drape of cloth about his waist. There were other _preparations_ he had seen to, ones not visible, but more vital and necessary than his appearance, and Thor flushed hotly with shame as he thought about those measures.

Thor stopped in the center of the circle, feeling eyes upon him from all sides, staring, judging, and his cheeks burned as his blush intensified. He heard the sound of footsteps, and suddenly there was a pair of boot-clad feet in his field of vision, standing before him, followed by a hand on his chin forcing him to look up.

Blue eyes flitted upwards to meet a pair of steel gray ones, set in a stern brow belonging to their leader Halfdane, and Thor suddenly felt too delicate to be standing here, too naked without his hauberk and boots and Mjölnir at his side. But that was the point of such a ritual, to strip him bare and remind him of the weakness of the individual, and it was Thor’s test to endure.

Thor nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his hip, pulling insistently at his only garment, and it fell to the floor after some tugging, leaving him completely exposed to all of the prying eyes in the room. For a moment, no one moved, and then everyone in the circle stepped forward, and Thor found hands all over his body, roaming boldly over his chest, blunt nails digging into his chest, down over his abdomen, skating over his thighs, gripping his buttocks, and Thor was helpless to do anything but fidget and squirm at their touch.

He was pushed back to the table, hauled upon and pushed down on it while the group rearranged themselves around him, hands still reaching out to caress and touch his flesh. Thor had taken lovers before—these touches weren’t new to him, but the sheer volume was. He had a bit of a reputation as overindulgent in sexual matters, and there had been wild stories about the things he and his companions had engaged in, but Thor had never bothered to dispel those rumors, even though they weren’t true by any means.

Any kind of false light thrown on his love life worked to his advantage, for Thor knew if the people of Asgard ever discovered what _truly_ went on in Thor’s romantic involvements, stories of orgies and daring trysts in public would pale in comparison.

For Thor Odinson, son of Odin Borrson, heir to the throne of Asgard, had taken his very own brother into his bed.

It was shameful, it was wrong, it was incestuous, it was perverse, yet it was thrilling, exciting, electrifying and exhilarating, and Thor had never had a lover quite like Loki. Together they stumbled through sex, through lovemaking, experimenting until they found what worked for them, and Thor had more than enjoyed every step along the way.

He knew _that_ was why Loki didn’t want him here, being fondled by relative strangers, by anyone other than him, and while he could certainly understand his brother’s possessiveness and jealousy, he could not indulge it. And so Thor had gone anyway, deciding that he didn’t need Loki’s permission to do this.

The touches on his body became insistent, until two sets of hands gripped his legs at the knees and pulled his legs apart. Thor gasped, feeling exposed and helpless as the cool air hit every part of him. He realized that they all could see the gleam between his thighs, the soft shine of the oil that he had used to prepare himself, and he closed his eyes in shame. The only other person to see him in such a manner had been Loki, in the quiet, intimate setting of their chambers.

As the light shifted, Thor opened his eyes once more, finding the gray-eyed man looming over him, his clothes in disarray. Halfdane pulled his hips closer, and Thor felt something slick nudging at him, seeking out his hole, and he moaned, shivering on the table. Strong hands held him in place, grabbing his arms and pinning them on the table above his head, others pulling his legs farther apart and holding them open, and then Thor felt the dull burn of being stretched as he was penetrated.

He hissed, head lolling against the table, his thighs trembling as the man slid deep into him, until Thor could feel his hips grinding tightly against him. Neither of them moved for a second, until the man pulled out and pushed back in, his first thrust deep and slow. Thor twisted his hips, knowing that there was a spot deep inside him, one that Loki liked to tease with his fingers and one that made Thor tremble and quiver with pleasure. If he was going to be fucked shamelessly, he might as well make an effort to enjoy it.

“You’ve done this before, Odinson,” he growled, and Thor nodded helplessly. He knew what it implied, what it meant—that Thor, who was supposed to carry the mantle of a proud, dominant warrior, had lain beneath another, had been submissive and played a woman’s role. It was an inexcusable act in their society, but one that no one seemed to mind at present moment.

After a few moments they established a rhythm, Thor shifting to meet his thrusts, his body tensing with pleasure and a desire to _move_. His cock, half-hard, begged to be touched, and Thor struggled to reach a hand down to his groin to do just so, but he quickly found his wrists pinned on the table by another set of hands. Thor whimpered and tried to pick out the face of whoever was holding him down, to perhaps stare and beg silently for a bit of mercy, but the crowd had blended together into anonymous, hungry faces.

“Want something to do with your hands?” one asked, and Thor turned his head to follow the voice, but was met by the sight of an erection, and before he could process anything, his hand was grabbed and wrapped around it. It was second nature to squeeze and pump it just like his own, and Thor still wished he could do the same for himself.

He could hear the others talking around him, bits and pieces from various conversations sticking in his consciousness. Some encouraged the man fucking him, others called Thor awful, hideous names and insulted his lineage, and some whispered things that they intended to do to him when it was their turn. All of the talk simply reminded Thor that they were not alone, that he couldn’t escape the air of humiliation that hung about this whole act.

Strong hands gripping his hips distracted him, and suddenly the angle of the thrusts changed, driving up and into that perfect spot inside him, eliciting a sharp cry from Thor. His legs instinctively tightened around the man, pulling him in deeper, Thor’s back arching into both the thrusts and the few hands still caressing his chest.

He could tell that this man was close. His movements were now uncontrolled and harsher, the frenetic final buildup in their coupling, and Thor squeezed down slightly, unable to resist, and was rewarded with a hoarse groan. The thrusts thereafter were spastic, until the man’s hips snapped up into Thor several times in quick succession, punctuated by a satisfied moan and the sensation of something hot spilling inside him.

The man went still, leaning over Thor and breathing heavily, in the aftermath of their union, and Thor whimpered as he withdrew, feeling used without having been allowed to take his own pleasure. His disappointment was short-lived, however, for moments after there was another taking Halfdane’s place, this one slightly younger, with hazel eyes and soft brown hair. The newcomer held Thor’s legs open himself, nudging his cock against Thor’s hole and teasing for a moment, grinning wickedly when Thor twitched in eagerness.

This one slid in more easily than his predecessor, setting a rough, demanding pace almost instantly, and Thor arched his back helplessly once more. Suddenly he didn’t care how whorish and wanton he looked. The men here would never speak of this again, and Thor supposed the memory would exist as something ethereal, caught between dreaming, for its surreal nature, and reality, for the clarity with which he would remember it.

With eyes half-lidded from pleasure, he watched the crowd, lazily taking in their devious, ravenous faces and returning a hazy smile, one that was perhaps too naïve given his situation. Thor shuddered in pleasure when he glanced around again, this time truly realizing that each and every man here would have his way with him before the night was up.

A stray hand meandering from his thigh to his cock distracted him, and Thor groaned, peering down his body to watch as his straining, stiffening member was finally touched and teased and stroked. He wanted to reach down so badly, to guide that hand and show it just what _he_ wanted, but all he could do was struggle weakly, quivering as a jolt of pleasure hit him, and pooled in his lower stomach.

Thor relaxed into the touch, shutting his eyes and moving in time with his new partner, abruptly tensing up when something tight cinched his cock. He whined, straining his neck to look, finding a leather thong tied around his manhood, cinching it tight. With a hiss of frustration, Thor let his head fall back against the table, jerking his hips in time with the thrusts, each one forcing sparks of lust to race across his skin.

The second man took longer than the first, slowing down at several points to delay his climax, smiling mischievously with the same grin Loki wore when he liked to tease Thor to the point of near torture. When he came, spilling hot into him, he squeezed Thor’s hips in a vice-like grip, one so firm that Thor was certain he would have bruises. Thor thrashed against him, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock, but it was a fruitless attempt, and the man slid out of Thor, leaving him feeling empty and desperate.

The third man liked to run his hands over Thor’s body as he fucked him, tweaking his nipples and tracing the muscles of his abdominals, tugging lightly at the blond hair on his chest, anything to make Thor writhe in submission. He even palmed Thor’s cock a few times, smearing the pre-come beaded at the slit over the head, Thor flexing into his grip.

The onlookers in the crowd, eager for their turn at him, grew restless, and Thor was continually given a cock to stroke or one to suck, sometimes both at once. The sensations then were overpowering, Thor struggling to focus on any one of them, from the cock slipping and out of his slick hole, to the one fucking his mouth or the ones his hands were working. The first time one came, it was startling, but thereafter Thor began to relish it, the feeling of seed staining his body, his _face_ , marking and defiling him in the best way possible. It was like descending into a frenzied battle, when instinct pushed aside rational thought and they shared more with beasts than men.

 

Thor’s fourth treated him roughly, a hand at Thor’s throat preventing him from moving, squeezing so tightly at times that Thor found himself gasping and sputtering. He liked to loom over Thor, face lighting up every time fear flashed through Thor’s body, and Thor was very glad when he finished and stepped aside for the next one.

His fifth was the first to put Thor in a different position, turning him over on the table and bending him over it, fisting a hand in blond locks as he pushed in. Thor snarled, finding his position both demeaning and rewarding, for while he didn’t like being fucked like a dog, he enjoyed the freedom and wider range of motion he was granted, using it to push up and meet the man’s thrusts.

The sixth turned him once more on his back, giving Thor a clear view of his large endowment before he lined it up with Thor’s slick entrance. He laughed patronizingly as Thor squirmed when he thrust in, Thor gasping and whining as he was stretched wider than before. Thor found a cock pressed to his parted lips, and he opened his mouth, a hand snatching his hair and holding him in place while this unknown man thrust down his throat.

One by one, they began to blend together, a series of nondescript faces and unions, each one leaving Thor a bit more frenzied, a bit closer to the edge. There were several who made love to him slowly, tormenting him throughout with gentle touches and soft caresses, and Thor would have climaxed several times if it weren’t for the thong tied around his cock.

Some took him on his back, staring into his eyes and laying kisses on his neck and chest as they fucked him, others pushed him onto his stomach and had him over the table. One put him on all fours and climbed up behind him, yet another sat on the edge and pulled Thor into his lap while another man mounted him simultaneously from behind. Thor had been stretched so wide that time that it had been nearly too much, but the feeling of two cocks inside him, moving in alternate rhythms, quickly made up for any discomfort.

A few put him on his knees and then slid into him, wrapping strong arms around his chest to hold him as he trembled from exhaustion and frustration, teasing his cock and nipples as they pounded into him from behind. Once Thor found his head dragged down, putting him on all fours once more as a cock was presented to him, and he wrapped his lips around it, pleasuring it just the way he had the ones before, rocked by thrusts from both ends.

Their combined stamina greatly outweighed his, and Thor was quickly sore and tired, his entrance tender and swollen, his cock still leaking and flushed, dark against his tan thighs. Those around him took note of it, and Thor found each subsequent coupling gentler than the last, although others demanding his mouth and hands were loath to curtail their requests.

The last to take him pushed him once more flat on his back on the table, and Thor tried to contain his wince as his hips were lifted slightly, and then he was speared and stretched on this man’s cock. He sighed wearily as his thighs were pulled apart, arms carelessly tossed up by his head, laying ready to whoever would seek the services of his mouth or hands.

After a few shaky, uncontrolled thrusts, they settled into a slow, languid pace, this man’s cock reaching deep inside Thor. He shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the table, too worn-out to keep up any kind of pretense of engagement. They let him rest for a few moments, panting softly as this man used his body, and then Thor felt hands on his thighs, pushing them wider, and one reached for his cock.

Thor looked up at this man, who was cruel enough to add insult to the torment he was trapped in, teasing Thor regardless, knowing full well that he couldn’t get any satisfaction from it, that it would merely agitate him further and make his toes curl in unfulfilling pleasure. He was already on the verge of tears, each breath rushing out as a gasp, tiny, needy noises escaping at intermittent intervals. But after agonizing seconds of petting, the thong was yanked, the knot coming undone.

When it was untied, Thor gave a startled yelp, his features contorted in confusion and pleasure. It didn’t take much to bring him over the edge, only a few strong, deft tugs of a warm, calloused hand, and then Thor was coming, his body convulsing almost violently, a sob ripping forth from his ribs. He spilled onto his own chest and over the hand had granted him his pleasure, the relief utterly overwhelming, his whole body tensing for long seconds and then going boneless.

Thor’s orgasm was enough to bring his partner to his climax, the man holding Thor’s waist tightly as he gave a few final, rough thrusts before stilling. Thor was too tired, too content now to care as the man withdrew, incapable of any kind of rational thought or function, perfectly happy to lie here indefinitely, on this table, debauched and sated.

He heard the sounds of the group dispersing, of armor being redone, buckles and clasps being fastened, the squeak of leather straps as they were reaffixed, but none of it really registered, and one by one, the men filed out, leaving Thor as the room’s sole occupant. Being alone simply made it easier to lie there, too exhausted to collect himself at the present time, and now, without anyone urging him to get up and compose himself, any motivation to do so was gone.

Hours may have passed, or maybe mere minutes, before Thor heard the sound of footsteps once more, pulling him from the lull of sleep that was so temptingly calling, and Thor twisted his head to stare at the doorway, wanting to see who had come to view him in all his shame.

Dark hair, pale skin, thin lips set in a disapproving scowl, green eyes staring at him haughtily—Thor found it ironic yet appropriate that his brother had come to him now, to see him in such a state of disgrace and perhaps get the last laugh as Loki so liked to do.

Thor was drowsy, still hazy and very pliant, and he smiled wearily as Loki stalked up to him. Loki’s expression, however, was one of grim disapproval, and Thor could sense his disappointment, rolling off Loki in thick waves, and the sleepy grin quickly faded from his face as Loki drew around the bottom of the table, standing near Thor’s legs.

He closed them, suddenly completely and utterly ashamed at what he had done, feeling the slick and come on his thighs, all over his body, and desperately wishing Loki would leave. He put his hands on his knees, starting to sit up, but Loki pushed him back, leaning over Thor’s legs, and then shoved his knees apart.

“Look at you, Thor,” he snarled. “Look what you’ve let them do to you.”

Thor’s brows furrowed in confusion and hurt, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows, flushing hard as Loki looked down between his legs. He wanted to protest, to tell Loki that it was his body and his decision, but any words stilled on his tongue as Loki’s hand slipped beneath his cheeks to lightly touch his entrance.

Thor could feel the come continuing to leaking out of him. It was smeared across his thighs and the table already, but there was still a copious amount inside him, and Loki’s fingers easily breached him, pulling away a second later as he shoved them in Thor’s face.

“Dripping come,” he spat. “Like a common _fucking_ whore.”

“Loki,” Thor whispered, but Loki slapped him with his clean hand.

“I told you not to do this, Thor,” he said, voice trembling. “I told you I didn’t _want_ you to do this.” Loki grabbed Thor’s jaw with the hand he had used to slap him, silencing any further protests, and Thor felt come-slicked fingers seeking out his hole again.

He closed his eyes as Loki started to circle his entrance, unable to control the resulting shudder as Loki pushed two fingers into him. “You’re loose, Thor,” Loki hissed, drawing his face close to Thor’s. “All stretched out and _useless_ to me.”

Loki shoved him back down onto the table and a third finger was roughly jammed in. Thor inhaled sharply, biting his lip, hands tightening against the tabletop. “Did you like it?” Loki asked snidely. “Having them all inside you? Feeling them spill their seed deep within you? Letting them _breed_ you?”

Thor whined when Loki added a fourth finger, shoving them all in until they met his hand, stretching Thor wide around them. He squeezed his eyes shut, face twisted in both pain and pleasure as Loki scissored his fingers inside him, and Loki’s expression darkened as he shoved his hand further in.

“Loki, no,” Thor whimpered. “Please don’t.”

“Silence,” Loki snapped, his hand pushing in past the knuckles. Thor breathed hard, panting as Loki continued to push, trying to block out the burn and the shame of what Loki was doing to him. He let out a high, breathy noise as the base of Loki’s thumb started to widen him further, and Loki sneered.

Thor’s thighs were trembling as Loki continued ruthlessly to work his hand inside. He cried out as the lowest knuckle of Loki’s thumb passed into him, his knuckles white as he scratched lines into the table. It _hurt_. He looked at Loki, blue eyes pleading for his brother to stop, but Loki merely flexed his fingers inside Thor and drew forth a moan as he shut his eyes once more.

“I can feel it, Thor,” he hissed. “All the seed they’ve left inside you. Slicking you up, marking you as _theirs_.”

Thor sighed in relief as Loki pushed the last bit of his hand in, his hole closing around Loki’s wrist. He was still stretched too far, but the temporary relief was a welcome one. He shuddered uncontrollably as Loki pressed his fingers inside him, however, curling and uncurling his hand, and he started to fidget uncomfortably.

Loki used his thumb to find that spot deep inside Thor and pressed it, Thor crying out in response. His cock was still soft, but he was aroused once more, driven by the shameful situation Loki had caught in him and the humiliation Loki was subjecting him to.

“L-Loki,” he stuttered as Loki’s hand skated down his body, pinching one hard nipple and then the second, before diving down to the area between his thighs to grip his cock.

“You’re soft,” he mused. “Surprising.”

He started to pump Thor, dry, who shuddered and writhed uncontrollably, clenching around Loki’s wrist, his body unsure of whether to welcome the intrusion or reject it. After a moment Loki spat into his palm, slicking up Thor’s cock as he started to stroke him once more.

Thor was twisting and sobbing and shaking on the table in a matter of moments. His back arched beautifully, forcing Loki’s hand deeper in him, and Loki smiled, his thumb still circling that spot inside Thor. He started to rock his hips, pushing up into Loki’s hand, his cock hard and straining and leaking, and Loki spread the pre-come beading at the tip around the head with his finger.

Loki laughed softly, watching Thor struggle in the throes of pleasure. “Should I let you come?” he asked, tracing a vein on the underside of Thor’s cock before flicking his thumbnail lightly across the head.

“ _Please,_ ” Thor begged, his face contorted in utter wanting, and Loki squeezed his cock tightly, pumping him vigorously.

“Then _come,_ you _harlot_ ,” Loki spat, and Thor did. His orgasm overtook him, body convulsing helplessly on the table, and he thrashed, feeling Loki’s fingers work him through it, his insides clamping down on Loki’s hand as he continued to deliberately tease that spot. He spilled onto his own chest once more, coating Loki’s hand, his whole body shaking as he started to come down, opening his eyes to see Loki’s resigned, tired expression.

Loki braced himself with one hand on Thor’s thigh and pulled his hand slowly from his brother’s body, Thor trying not to squirm as Loki withdrew. When he finished, Loki stared at him with disdain in his eyes, Thor fully aware of just how debased he looked, with come leaking from his hole and semen streaked across his chest, face and limbs.

With a sigh, Loki leaned over him and scooped up some of Thor’s seed on his fingers, spreading it on his brother’s lips before he forced his digits inside his mouth, Thor obediently licking them clean.

“Don’t you _ever_ disobey me again,” Loki cautioned, his voice low. “And don’t you _ever_ forget who you belong to.”


End file.
